


the end of us

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, POV Mark, Post-Break Up, circa 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Something beautiful once lived there.





	the end of us

Fine is a mantra. It's an unwritten verse and bitten tongue. 

It's the answer to a question that hasn't been asked yet. Yes, I'm fine. The band is fine. We're fine. The future is fine. Hiatus, fine, breakup, fine- Tom is _gone._ Thirteen years, four thousand seven hundred forty five days, and he _let go_ and _nothing_ is fine. 

How many times has Mark paced the room with phone in hand only to be greeted with an automated message instead? How many fucking times does he need to hear - _the number you're trying to reach is unavailable-_ before his head and his heart agree that it's over. Tom changed his number. Tom chose someone else. Tom _cheated._ Tom is an unapologetic asshole. 

Fine- ha. 

Fine is drowning in the tar pit trap of what was meant to be forever. Something beautiful once lived there. 

Mark scrubs a hand across his face and wonders when he forgot how to swim. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to call this other than- I'm way too late to this mourning party. I've loved them since the early 2000's and lost track of them for years, only recently learned of the breakup x2. uh hoping to write some happy tomark soon, so sorry about this sadness. fwiw I do still have love for tom even though he's a hot mess. 
> 
> (this was inspired by Weatherman by +44)


End file.
